Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal Arc
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: In the distant future, peace rules throughout the universe. See the adventures of one girl, as she explores the Multiverse. Her name, Stephanie Gem Universe. Rated T because, have you SEEN Arc-V?


**I have no witty remarks for this one. (Mainly because of lack of material)**

 **Kitty: "Now that is an outright lie. You've got plenty of material to use."**

 **Maddie: "KITTY!" *grabs her and pulls her into a deep kiss***

 **Time to pull out the censor bar. *pulls a string and a curtain falls, blocking the two from view***

 **Anyway, here's a new story. Also, after you have read this, please review and go vote on my poll. I'd like your thoughts and opinions.**

 **Deadpool: "Seriously, it's getting annoying that we go through so much to try and please the readers, and we hardly get ANY feedback! At all."**

 **Pinkie: "Yeah, it's more annoying than those Mirror Clones I made."**

 **Deadpool: "Speaking of Mirror Clones, we really stuck it to those guys at Screwattack didn't we?"**

 **Pinkie: "Yeah."**

 **Both: "BEST FRIENDS!" *squeezes each other until they fall to pieces***

 **Do I even want to know?**

* * *

"Today marks the thousand year anniversary of the end of the dreaded Homeworld Invasion," a short, red Gem in a suit sitting behind a desk declared, its gem being its left eye, "and as we all know, that didn't end well for the leader of Homeworld at the time, Yellow Diamond."

An image of Yellow Diamond was shown before switching back to the News Gem. "And we have the first generation of Crystal Gems to thank for that."

The screen showed images of Garnet with her fusion components, Ruby and Sapphire next to her, Amethyst and Pearl standing with their backs together holding each others hands.

Lapis Lazuli and Jasper, Lapis being held in Jasper's arms. Peridot and Ronaldo Fryman standing ready with Gem destabilizer guns, each of them wearing a wedding ring on their left hands.

Bismuth standing tall with her arms crossed, the Ruby Squad standing at attention in front of her, surprisingly the reporter herself was a member of the Ruby Squad standing front and center. Finally an adult Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran-Universe standing side by side, Connie holding Rose's Sword and Steven with his shield ready.

"And speaking of the first generation Crystal Gems, the last living descendant of Steven Universe and his wife Connie Maheswaran-Universe, Stephanie Gem Universe, age 17, has volunteered to help the Peridot Fryman Science Research Center, P.F.S.R.C. for short, test out their dimensional teleporter today." She said before she put her hands together and leaned forward slightly. "Now, for those of you watching this who are immigrants from different planets and/or galaxies, Stephanie Gem Universe is not only the last living descendant of war heroes, Steven and Connie Universe, but she herself has helped stop at least two rebellions attempted by the Yellow Diamond Sect."

A hologram of Stephanie Gem Universe popped into existence on the desk, her appearance revealing that she had very curly, quartz-pink hair, ocean-blue irises with star-shaped pupils, and was standing about 5'3" from the hologram. She wore a white shirt with a dark yellow star in the middle, peridot green vest with a yellow star on the back, red headband, blue-rimmed sunglasses, pink shorts, purple sandals, orange socks, aqua-blue fingerless gloves, and a backpack that looked like a cheeseburger.

"The Yellow Diamond Sect is an organization that follows the militaristic and tyrannical ways of Yellow Diamond. Twice now they have tried to assassinate the current Diamond Authority and make themselves the rulers of Homeworld, being one of the last Gems from the time of Yellow Diamond's rule, I can only say that if they had succeeded, then the entire universe may very well have been doomed. But let's get rid of the morbid air and look at what's going on at the testing area for the Dimensional Teleporter with our reporter on the scene, Stanley Ipkiss." She said as the scene transitioned to a large but manageably sized building, with a statue of Peridot Fryman standing in front of it.

"Thank you, Eyeball." He started.

"THAT'S ROUGE!" She nearly screamed before chuckling at the old nickname.

"We're live at the testing grounds of the Dimensional Teleporter, where the device was given a few last minute checkups before being handed over to Stephanie Gem Universe. Perhaps we could get a few words from her." He said as he and his hovercam went up to Stephanie. "Ms. Universe, could you perhaps answer some questions for the viewers?"

Stephanie looked to the reporter and smiled. "Of course," she said to the reporter. "What did you want to ask?"

"Well, many people, myself included, have been wondering what you have to gain from doing this," the reporter stated, tilting the microphone at Stephanie.

"Well, part of me just wants to help others, and another part of me hopes that, if this machine works, the beings living in the dimension/universe/reality...I can never remember the proper term...are friendly and that we can become friends, their home and ours," she said.

'Plus, I could get a little vacation out of it.' She thought exhausted.

"And how will you return to this dimension?"

"The device has a 'Return to home' option already loaded into it, so if something goes wrong, I can just select that and poof, I'm back here," she reassured with a smile.

"And how exactly will the device know that you're in the correct universe?" He asked.

"The creator and head scientist could give you a full explanation, but the basics are that it can link itself to the local internet or wireless network and searches the information, mainly things like important events and history in general. It's already got a full copy of our universe's history," she said as a scientist with light green skin and a birthmark in the shape of a Peridot's Gem on his forehead started walking up to them.

"Alright, Ms. Universe, the D.T. is fully functional and ready for final testing. If you have anything else you want to bring with you, then I suggest you get it this instant." The scientist said before handing a star-shaped object to her.

"Thank you, Dr. Fryman." she said as she took the D.T. from him and placed it on her arm, which generated a metal clasp around her arm. "You might want to back up a little bit, Mr. Ipkiss, just incase something goes wrong," she told the reporter, who backed up a couple feet.

"Now, Ms. Universe, in order to activate the D.T. you have to enter a set of coordinates into it," he told Stephanie, who was just pushing random buttons. "Are you even listening!?" He asked her.

"In order to activate the D.T., I have to enter a set of coordinates into it. I'm guessing after that I have to select the 'enter' option."

"Well, yes. But it's more complicated than that. If you type in too many digits/variables, then the machine will overload and possibly explode!" He exclaimed as Stephanie pressed the enter button, which made the machine start making noises like a siren.

"Doc, what's happening?" she asked, frightened.

"Exactly what I warned you about! It's overloading, everyone down!" He said as he ran to hide behind something alongside the reporter and the other scientists.

"Come on, you stupid thing," Stephanie said as she tried to get the device off, "get off!" She pried at the device, but to no avail as the device soon began to glow a ghostly hue.

"Uh-oh." She said before the device, along with herself, disappeared in a small flash of light.

After that had occurred, everyone got out from their hiding spots and looked around to assess the damage.

"What happened to Ms. Universe?" Stanley asked Dr. Fryman.

"I don't know." He answered, saddened at that fact. "I honestly don't know."

In an alleyway somewhere else, a bunch of light particles appeared and merged together until they formed into Stephanie.

* * *

 **(cue: Japanese Arc-V Opening 1)**

* * *

A few hours later, Stephanie started to wake up. "Where, where am I?" She asked as she shook her head to clear away the drowsiness she felt. "That's right, the D.T. experiment."

Stephanie stood up and then walked out of the alley, stopping in awe of the buildings surrounding her. The main building she was staring at was a tall, glass structure shaped like an hourglass...with the initials "LDS" on the side.

"Woah." She said in excitement. "Alright new universe here I am. Now, where am I?" She said before looking down at the D.T. which had downloaded as much info as it could from the largest source nearby; said source was in the building with the LDS symbol on it.

"Alright, so I'm in a place called Maiami City. Maiami City? Well it's not as strange as when Pennsylvania changed it's name to Keystone. Although both names do have historical significance." She said before scrolling down some more. "Duel Schools? This place practically revolves around Duel Monsters, does that mean I got sent to an anime dimension?!" she nearly screamed putting her arms to the sides of her head before sighing, "Well, no use worrying about it." she said before she took off the D.T., "Oh, now you come off you razzafrazza, rrrgh.", and placed it in her Cheeseburger Backpack.

' _I suggest you find some shelter before night falls, or you'll be left on the street._ ' a voice said with a bit of a British accent making Stephanie turn her head in confusion.

"Hey, who said that?" she asked turning this way and that way.

' _Who I am doesn't matter right now. Just follow my instructions and everything will be fine, now turn left, quickly!_ '

"Alright." Stephanie said before bumping into someone, causing them both to fall down.

"Ow." That person said before looking up, "Hey, why don't you-" they both started to say before they got a good look at one another. The boy Stephanie had run into had fairly colored skin, big red eyes that held hidden excitement, a red shirt and a white-and-gold-accented jacket being used as a cape, around his neck is a blue crystal with silver metal made to look like wings holding it. He had blue jeans on, and red sneakers with a star on them, on his head were a pair of goggles, each tinted orange, but with a green star on the left side. His hair was what caught Stephanie's attention the most.

"Pffft, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stephanie hollered as she started to laugh her posterior off.

"Hey, what's so funny!" The boy said getting onto his feet.

"You're hair!" She said between snickers.

"What's wrong with my hair!" he said a bit angry.

"IT LOOKS LIKE A TOMATO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Huh?" he said before looking up at his head, before realizing that was true before starting to chortle himself. "I guess you're right. I never noticed before." he said offering her his hand to help her up.

Stephanie took his hand as she finished laughing. "Sorry, it's just, you're the first person I met who's hair looked like a tomato. I have some friends and family that have hair in all different shapes and colors, but a tomato is new. I'm Stephanie Gem Universe." she said offering her hand in greeting.

"The name's Sakaki Yuya."

"Nice to meet ya, Yuya." She said with a smile on her face rivaling Yuya's before she heard the voice again.

' _Ask him if he knows how to get to You Show Duel School. I'll help you from there._ ' it said before going quiet again.

"Hey Yuya, you wouldn't happen to know where the You Show Duel School is would you?" she said following the voice's instructions.

"Eh? That's my father's Duel School! Are you going to enroll?!" Yuya said excitedly.

"Not sure yet, I want to see how it is first." she said, the half-lie rolling off of her tounge, which surprised Stephanie, as she hardly lied, and even when she did it usually came out as a stutter.

"Alright, let's go!" Yuya said pulling Stephanie's behind him.

"Hey, not so fast!"

* * *

Later at You Show Duel School...

"Yo! Min'na! Hello?!" Yuya called over and over, not getting a reply on any of the calls. "Guess everyone must be out." he figured before turning to his guest, "So, while we wait, do you want to have a duel?" he asked.

' _Accept his challenge. Your deck is in the D.T. It will act as a Duel Disk when it picks up a challenge being issued, or a duel already going on._ ' The voice told her, answering her unspoken questions.

"Sure, I'd love to." Stephanie answered.

"Great, the dueling area is this way." Yuya said leading her away, ironically they leave the room just as the others enter the school.

"Alright, time for an exciting Action Duel!" Yuya said as he selected a field spell.

"What's an Action Duel?" Stephanie asked confused before she got a face full of a shocked Yuya.

"EEeeeeeeeeehhhhhh! You really don't know what an Action Duel is?!"

"No, we never had Action Duels where I'm from." Stephanie said in all honesty, 'This will also be my first in-person duel, period.' she thought to herself.

"Well just you wait, this will be the best duel you've ever had!" Yuya said confidently.

"I hope so Yuya. I hope so."

"Alright, I've selected the Action Field, now all we have to do is get in the ring." he said activating the machine.

"Cool, let's go!" she said rushing into the cage with Yuya behind her.

Meanwhile the rest of You Show Duel School just got into the control room for the Action Duels looking for Yuya.

"Alright Yuya, where are you?" a girl in a music uniform said.

"Hey, I think I see Yuya-niisan about to duel." said a young, dark-blue haired kid.

The rest of them look out the window, seeing him and Stephanie getting into dueling positions across from each other.

"Tatsuya's right, but who's Yuya about to duel?" a little girl, around the same age as Tatsuya asked.

"I don't know Ayu, but if it's Yuya-niisan dueling, you can be sure there'll be shivers!" said the third of the trio, a small chubby child with mustard colored hair.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, am excited to see this duel." said the tallest person you could ever meet, with an Elvis-style hair cut.

"Go Yuya, hot-blooded!" the eldest person in the room said before getting smacked in the head by a paper fan, courtesy of his daughter, the pinkette wearing the music uniform.

"Just be quiet and watch." she said.

Back down in the ring Yuya got his D-Pad on his wrist making it unfold into its Duel Disk mode.

"That's so cool." Stephanie said before she got out the D.T., "But mine is cooler." she said with confidence as she threw it up into the air before she raised her arm letting it fall onto it, making the clamp go around her arm before the D.T. split down the middle, from the top point of the star, to the bottom corner between the two 'legs' of the star, revealing a touch screen, and an empty deck zone, before the deck came out from inside of it. After she leveled her new Duel Disk, the outer part spilt slightly before it ejected a rainbow colored light tray.

 **:Duel Mode Engaged:**

"Wow!" was the collective thought that ran through everyone's head.

" **ACTION FIELD ON:** _Shadowed Gems_ " the solid hologram machine spoke in a monotone voice before the Action Field formed, revealing a rock quarry. The dark landscape had a light grey sky, sporting patches of light peeking though the dark grey clouds. The earth underneath their feet was adorned with clusters of gems of many colors, appearing here and there, having Action cards in between the gems.

' _Follow my lead._ ' the voice said before Yuya began to chant.

 _"Duelists locked in battle!"_ Yuya started before Stephanie followed along with the help of the voice.

' _Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!_ '

" _Kic_ _king the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!_ " Stepanie repeated.

" _They_ _storm through this field!_ "

' _Behold!_ '

" _Behold!_ "

" _Thi_ s _is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!_ "

 **"ACTIOOOOOOOOON..."** they said drawing the word out.

 _ **"DUEL!"**_

{Stephanie: 4000 LP vs Yuya: 4000 LP}

Both duelists draw five cards to start, but as soon as she looks at her hand she becomes shocked. The cards had images of the Crystal Gems, her family, and their friends.

' _I can't help you here. You'll have to trust your instincts whenever you duel._ '

'Alright, I hope I do good.' Stephanie thought as Yuya took a card from his hand.

"Alright, first I activate the Magic Card, Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two extra cards from the deck." he explained while doing just that, "And what do you know, looks like I can pull off my favorite combo on my first turn."

"Favorite combo?" Stephanie asked herself as Yuya pulled two cards from his hand and showed them to her, revealing them to be two sorcerer or magician like monsters.

 _"I using the Scale one, Astromancy Magician, and the Scale eight, Chronomancy Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!"_ Yuya said as he set the cards at opposite ends of his disk, as the word 'PENDULUM' appeared, letter by letter, across the tray. Behind Yuya two pillars of blue light appeared as the mages rose up the pillars.

Astromancy Magician was a regal looking monster with a white robe-like outfit littered with blue half-orbs here and there, a violet cape, and a staff with a circular ring in the center separating the staff into three pieces, the top and bottom parts that topped by objects that look like pieces of a sextant, and the handle in the center being held by the mage. His mouth and face were covered by a face mask and a pointed hood, he had striking blue eyes, and has yellow hair coming out the back of his hood.

Chronomancy Magician was the opposite of Astromancy in many ways. Instead of a regal look, he had a laidback, and lazy look to him. He has black robes, wrapped around his normal clothes, which were black as well. He had gentle, brown eyes, as opposed to the blue of his partner, and had a belt around his waist that looked to be made of clockwork pieces. On his right arm was a large object, made of black and amber-ish, possibly copper, metal with a slot in the side to let something out. His head, like his partner's, was covered by a stereotypical black 'witch' hat, with some more bits of copper clockwork pieces, which let his brown locks of hair flow freely around his head, save for in front of his left eye.

Underneath the two of them, two numbers appeared. A stylized number one appeared under Astromancy, alongside an eight appearing under Chronomancy in the same style. Soon after a much larger version of Yuya's pendant appeared and started swinging in a pendulum.

"With this set Scale, I'm now able to Special Summon multiple monster from levels two to seven, simultaneously!"

"Woah, that's so cool!"

 _"Swing pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Appear now, my monster partners!"_ Yuya yelled as a hole opened up from the middle of the pattern made from the pendant's pendulum, bringing down a large red light.

"Behold, the main star of our show, with his dichromatic eyes, it's ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!" Yuya announced as the red light dispersed revealing to Stephanie a large red dragon, with green and red eyes, a blue gem in the center of his chest, and two horn-like objects on his back, with a red circular gem on one side, and two crystal spheres on the other. Odd-Eyes raised his horned head into the air and gave a shrill roar before Yuya hopped onto his back and ran off.

"Turn end." Yuya said as he was riding away.

"Alright, my turn." Stephanie said as she drew her sixth card, revealing it to be a Pendulum monster, like the rest of the Monsters in her hand. Stephanie quickly scanned over her cards, memorizing their effects, before picking out two cards, "You're not the only one that can do that you know." Stephanie said with a smile as she held up the two cards.

"Huh?" Yuya said confused.

Up in the control room the rest of the school was confused as well.

"Does she mean she can Pendulum Summon too?" the chubby kid asked.

"I think that's what she's saying Futoshi." said Tatsuya.

 _"I using the Scale zero, **Crystal Gem - Ruby** , and the Scale thirteen, **Crystal Gem - Sapphire** , set the Pendulum Scale!"_ She said as she placed the cards on the right and left sides of the tray, respectively, making the word 'PENDULUM' appear letter by letter on her disk like Yuya's did. A dark blue pillar appeared on her left, and a dark red pillar appeared on her right, allowing the two monsters to rise up into the air.

Crystal Gem - Ruby was a small red monster, with red skin, and wore an outfit with various other shades of red. She had a red bandana around her head, and appeared to be praying as she had her head lowered, her eyes closed, and has her hands together.

Crystal Gem - Sapphire was a monster that was the same size as Ruby, and was blue, with light blue hair that fell down to the bottom of her dress. She too was in a praying position, with her head lowered and her hands held together, her eyes couldn't be seen however as her bangs covered the top half of her face. Underneath the both of them appeared a stylized zero, and a stylized thirteen.

"She's doing it!" Ayu said, "She's really performing a Pendulum Summon!"

"Another Pendulum user, this is giving me the shivers!" said Futoshi as he did a little dance.

"It can't be. I should be the only one with Pendulum Cards." Yuya said shocked.

"I've never seen those monsters before. What are they?" the pinkette asked herself.

"With this set Scale I can now Special Summon monsters from Levels one to twelve simultaneously!" Stephanie exclaimed as a diamond-shaped pink crystal hanging on a thread appeared behind her and swung in an arc behind her, like the pendant did for Yuya.

 _"Swing pendulum of my ancestors! Draw an arc of hope across history! PENDULUM SUMMON! Descend now, my family!"_ she cried as a hole opened in the middle of the pattern as two lights, one dark purple, and the other white, flew out of the portal and landed on the ground.

"Level six, **Crystal Gem - Amethyst** , and Level seven, **Crystal Gem - Pearl**!" the two lights scattered revealing the two newest monsters. Amethyst was a pudgy monster with violet skin, just a little taller than Ruby and Sapphire, wearing two shirts, a lilac tank top over a black tank top, with black skintight pants that have two star-shapes holes over the knees, and has white colored shoes on her feet. She had puffed up lips and a small round nose. Her hair, which is also lilac colored, reached down to the back of her ankles, and she had a large grin on her face, underneath two black eyes. On her chest, was a hexagonally cut amethyst.

Pearl is the opposite of Amethyst in body structure, Pearl was tall and lanky, she had pointed hair, and a pointed nose like a bird beak. Her hair was a light orange color, while her body was a bit pale compared to a normal human. Pearl is wearing a ballerina outfit, complete with tutu, and slippers. On her forehead, just above her pale blue eyes, is an oval pearl.

* * *

At the Leo Duel School, in a place hidden from the world, a group of individuals was monitoring the summoning energy made when someone used a specific summoning method. As they were doing their duty, alarms began going off signaling a far above average summoning had just occured. "Sir, the computers have detected two summoning methods emmiting larger energy than normal." one of the technicians said to the man standing behind them all in the middle of the room.

"Which summoning methods were they?" the man, Akaba Reiji, asked her.

"Both were registered as Pendulum Summoning, sir."

Akaba Reiji stared intently as the information quickly prossessed in his mind, 'Two Pendulum signals, but there should only be one still.'

* * *

"Those monsters remind me, the man Gongenzaka, of the Amazoness or Harpy Archetypes." said Gongenzaka.

"Or the Crystal Beasts, or Gem Knights." said Hiragi Shuzo, the principal of the school, and eldest person present.

"Don't think I'm done just yet Yuya." Stephanie said getting everyone's attention. "You see, the monsters on my field are both effect monsters. Take Amethyst for example, once per turn she can become any card, instantly gaining that card's effect, and stats."

"That's incredible, with that effect, she can have it become ANY card no matter how rare it is." said Shuzo's daughter, Yuzu.

"But, I won't be activating her effect just yet, because I'm going to be fusing my two Gems together." Stephanie said surprising her opponent and audience even more.

"She uses Fusion!?" Ayu said.

" _Shivers_ ~!" Three guesses, first two don't count.

"But you need a Fusion card to do a Fusion Summon." Yuya said.

"Normally, yes that would be the case. But the Fusion Monsters in this archetype use Contact Fusion."

"Contact Fusion?"

 _"Psuedo Crystal of Perfection who despises evil,"_ Stephanie said gesturing towards Pearl, who curtsied toward Amethyst as her Gem started to glow, _"Crystal of Action who fights for her only home,"_ Stephanie continued gesturing towards Amethyst, who bowed to Pearl like a gentleman would his fair lady, as her Gem glowed, _"merge together and reveal the form your bond gives you!"_ , She continued to chant as the two before her danced towards each other to music only they could hear, _"FUSION SUMMON!"_ Stephanie yelled as the two Gems finished their dance, with Amethyst dipping Pearl as the two of them became illuminated in light, with just their Gems remaining visible. _"Dancing gracefully to the field! Level 8, **Crystal Gem - Opal**!"_

As the light died down a new figure was seen standing on her toes, literally. The new monster was taller than anything Yuya had seen before, she had light grey skin, had the plump lips of Amethyst, while also having the long nose of Pearl. Her pale yellow hair was long enough to need to be in a ponytail, and still reach down to her legs, her outfit was a green-and-pale-yellow leotard, with a long sash-like piece hanging down from the front giving extra covering to the area between her legs. Her most noticeable feature was, obviously, her four arms. After she opened her eyes to look at her opponent, one could see pale, yet bright, blue eyes with black pupils, after a small bit of waiting she smiled kindly at Yuya before waving at him in greeting.

"Meet one of the Fusion Gems, Crystal Gem - Opal. But why stop at one, when I can summon another." Stephanie says with a happy smile.

"Two Fusion Summons in one turn? Who is she?" Shuzo asked himself under his breath, as he continued watching the duel.

"From my hand I activate the Magic Card, **Unintended Fusion**!" Stephanie said as she slid it in to the back slot, activating the card. The picture on the card split in half, from corner to corner. The top half had Crystal Gem - Ruby flinging herself into Crystal Gem - Sapphire, with their Gems glowing, the bottom half had a silhouette of a three-eyed humanoid. "Here's how this card works, like a normal Fusion card it can merge Fusion Material from my hand and/or field, but the difference is, this card can also target cards in my...," Stephanie smiles before finishing the dramatic pause, "Pendulum Zones."

"A card that let's you fuse monsters in the Pendulum Zones, that's not possible."

"Oh it is Yuya, the card does have it's downsides though. The card I Fusion Summon is unable to attack the turn it's summoned to the field." Stephanie said as the Pendulum pillars vanished, lowering Ruby and Sapphire to the ground. _"Crystal of Fire who protects her loved ones,"_ she gestures to Ruby who smiles and turns to Sapphire as the gem in her left hand glows, _"Crystal of Ice who sees all futures,"_ she holds her hand towards Sapphire who smiles back to Ruby as the gem in her right hand glows, _"merge together and show us the physical form of your love!"_ the chant continues as Ruby and Sapphire begin to perform a Waltz before Ruby lifts Sapphire into the air by her waist and starts spinning around as their bodies turn into a brilliant white light, leaving only their Gems unilluminated. _"Appear now, Level 8, **Crystal Gem - Garnet**!"_ She finished as the light stopped glowing revealing the new Gem. Garnet was easily twice as tall as either of her components alone, her skin had a brown tint to it making her resemble someone of African descent, her clothing was a bodysuit, with a star on the right side of her ribcage, the bodysuit itself was equal in shades of red and black, where is red on one side there is black on the other, her hands were revealed except for the middle finger on both hands which was covered by the suit. Her eyes were obscured from view by her sunglasses which seemed to be made from a mirror, and her hair was an Afro in the shape of a cube.

"She did two Fusion Summons in one turn."

* * *

Back at LDS their systems were going haywire.

"Sir, we've detected two more abnormally high Summonings!" said one of the workers.

"Which ones were they this time?" Akaba Reiji said.

"Fusion."

Akaba Reiji clenched his hand with a shocked look in his eyes, while he kept his face calm. 'It can't be, could _they_ have already started their invasion?!' "That's four abnormal Summonings in just a few minutes, where are all these signals originating from?"

"You Show Duel School."

"You Show." the CEO repeated, narrowing his eyes in thought.

* * *

Back in the school Stephanie was _far_ from done, evident by the smile on her face and the excited gleam in her eyes.

"Now, the real show begins. I activate the effects of Opal and Garnet. You see, Opal and Garnet's effects allow them to gain attack points based on the number of "Crystal Gems" and "Crystal Gem Allies" in different ways. Opal gains 200 attack for every "Crystal Gem" and "Crystal Gem Ally" on the field including herself." Stephanie told Yuya as he was riding this way and that around the quarry.

[Opal: 3000 + 400 = 3400 Atk]

"Garnet on the other hand gains 200 attack and defense points for every "Crystal Gem" and "Crystal Gem Ally" on the Field, in the Hand, in the Cemetary, or face up in the Extra Deck. So far, there are six total."

[Garnet: 3000 + 1200 = 4200 Atk]

"F-forty-two hundred?"

"Now I'll activate the final card in my hand, Cards of Sanctity!" She said as she played her final card, "Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hand." she said with Yuya drew three cards, while she herself drew another six. "Don't forget, I still haven't Normal Summoned this turn."

"She hasn't? But all those summonings?" Ayu asked.

"They were all Special Summons." Shuzo said with a serious face. "All this time and she hasn't once used her Normal Summon. That girl, whoever she is, is a very powerful duelist."

"First, I'll summon **Crystal Gem - Steven Universe**." Stephanie announced as she placed the card on her tray as a small hole appeared in the ground letting said monster appear out of it. Crystal Gem - Steven Universe had the appearance of an average child, he had black, curly hair on his head, he had a normal tone of skin color in comparison to a human, his attire consisted of a pink shirt with a yellow star, ragged shorts that seemed to be made from an old pair of blue jeans, and sandals adorning his feet. However he showed he was far from an ordinary human when he summoned a pink shield from the Gem hidden by his shirt.

* * *

Once again the systems at LDS were going nuts.

"What Summon was it this time!?" Reiji asked.

The people at the computers were at a loss of words until one woman managed to regain her voice, "That's just it, sir. It was just a Standard Summon."

"Pendulum, Fusion, and even _Standard_ , all of them coming from You Show." 'Who could be causing these abnormalities.'

* * *

"And now that I have another "Crystal Gem" monster on the field Opal and Garnet's attack increases again." Stephanie said as the two monsters gained another aura around them as their attacks boosted.

[Opal: 3400 + 200 = 3600 Atk]

[Garnet: 4200 + 200 = 4400 Atk]

"Now I'll have Opal attack you with Opalescent Arrow!" she said as Opal summoned two weapons from her Gems. The Gem belonging to Pearl brought forth a polearm, and from the Gem belonging to Amethyst an amethyst-studded, three-headed whip emerged. As soon as Opal had summoned those weapons, she rose them above her head, crossing the arms holding them before uncrossing the weapon-holding arms making the weapons merge into a single weapon, a beautiful bow that seemed to be made from opal and the bowstring made from light. However no-one could stop to admire its beauty before she leveled it towards Yuya, with her two left hands holding the bow's handle while her two right arms drew the bowstring back as far as It could go as energy began to form in the space between the bowstring and the bow itself taking the shape of an arrow.

Yuya promptly panicked and had Odd-Eyes go towards one of the Action Cards nearby. Just as he was about to grab the card, however, did Opal let her arrow fly, said arrow then separated into many more, smaller, arrows some blocking Yuya from the Action Card while the rest went through Odd-Eyes, causing the dragon to explode into small bits of light sending Yuya flying.

" **YUYA!** " Everyone watching yelled in worry, seeing Yuya get sent flying before Stephanie's monster, Garnet, extends her hand while making it big enough to catch Yuya without injuring him before she set him on the ground.

"Good catch, Garnet." Stephanie said as Garnet reeled in her hand before adjusting her glasses.

' _I try my best._ ' The voice from before said shocking Stephanie, making her look to Garnet who had a minor smirk on her face. Stephanie just shook her head and called it her imagination running away from her before she saw Yuya's life points drop.

{Yuya: 4000 - 1100 = 2900 LP}

"Next, I'll have Steven attack you directly." Stephanie said as Steven reared back his arm to throw his shield before Yuya smirked and held up a card with an 'A' on the back.

"Not so fast Stephanie, I activate the Action Magic: Evasion." he told her, sliding the card into his D-Pad's back slot, "Now your attack is negated and I take no battle damage."

"Alright then, last but not least, I set one card face down," she said Setting one of the Magic or Trap cards in her Hand onto the Field, "and end my turn. Your move."

"My turn. Draw!" Yuya said dramaticly drawing his seventh card before looking over his hand before deciding his course of action. "Don't count me out, cause the fun," Yuya said as he ran towards another Action Card, "HAS JUST BEGUN!"

* * *

 **Everyone: "HAPPY HOLIDAYS!"**

 **Thank you for reading my stories all year, and everyone here.**

 **Deadpool: "Which means me."**

 **Maddie: "And me."**

 **Kitty: "And me."**

 **Pinkie: "AND ME!" *squeak***

 **We all wish you the fondest of holidays, and a wonderous New Years. One, two!**

 **Everyone: "SEE YOU IN 2017!"**


End file.
